Demon's story at Freddie fazbears
by demonfaux
Summary: His uncle tried and failed to kill him. but killed his friends all because his mother was a female kitsune. Well, a female demon kitsune. his father hated him for what he and his mother are. his mother left him with his father but he wanted his own son dead because of what he is. after 15 years he comes back to see his old friends. lemons. animatronic turns human later.femgoldix oc
1. Chapter 1

"You know how it all began, don't you. You think that my name is Demon does not mean I'm mean or nice, I'm both. I'm 20 years old and things can't be going the way how I want them to so … yeah. I was only 5 when the purple guy killed those kids same as I was but I was almost killed by him until my Uncle Will tried to kill me. Its sad I know but he got killed by the ghosts I call my friends and family. Now let's talk a little bit about my past, shall we? The first time I came here was when I was 3 came to Fazbears. They look different back then but …. Um... they were kinda bulky but it didn't stop me from going to eat some good ass pizza."

2007 July 23 the day I got the new and a proved Freddi fazbears pizza.

Dreamland in my head.

"Demon you have to wake up." someone said behind me, I turn around and see a girl, Golden hair, slim body, **B** cup."Who are you?" I asked." Demon you have to get up, No time to explain just get up!... **NOW!** " She yelled.

I woke up in my room hearing my phone ring, "Hello, uh... yeah this is john fazbear and i'm calling from Freddi Fazbears Pizza and we would like to hire you for the night guard job you wanted a week ago well we would like to give you the days you will be working and the time you'll have to be at Freddi Fazbear's Pizza, do you understand?" The voice on the other side of the phone asked. "Yes I understand, but I have one question, will other people be there or I'm the only one going to be there?" I asked." Guess you'll have to find out for yourself now won't we. your shift starts at 12 am and ends at 6 am got it. You will be working all week. Do you understand?" "Yes sir." "K meet you in front of the pizzaria when you get here. Bye."

Time skip 11.00 pm

I ended up at the pizzeria at 11 pm and walked to the door and I noticed a figure in front of the door. Um i'm here for the .. bing cut off by the figure. I know why your here and here's the keys your uniform is on the chair. Walking up to the figure. What can I call you? I asked you can call me Mr. Fazbear. He said thanks for giving me this job sir. I said

Time skip 12.00 am

[the phone does not ring]

I'm just dozing off when I heard the … well … I can't really explain … um… sounds like …

I blush uncontrollably. I look at the cam my eyes turn red,pupils have slits. Someone is right behind me. I know the smell of blood and kids. My eyes widen."what are you doing here kid? is it past your bedtime?!" she asked. I didn't move because i knew who it was. "Is that how you great an old friend you haven't seen since the day you died? After all i'm part of the reason why your dead. All because my uncle tried to kill me just like he killed you. And no its not past bedtime im not a child anymore!" i said as i look down with tears in my eyes. Turn around slowly to see freddi standing there with tears falling from her eyes. A tear slid down my cheek. "Hello freddi. it's good to see ya again." at this point the dam broke. She ran strat to me and hugged me she was crying."DEMON" she sobbed. "I … thought (hic) you died with (hic) with us!" she said as she tried to calm down. " i'm here and i'm alive." she moved then "someone is looking for you ill get her to see you. See you later" as she left i heard that same sound i heard 5 minutes ago.

Time skip 12:25

I see something at the egd of my eye. Some sort of golden hair I look up to see someone i've been wanting to meet. "So which one our you? The one who lives the 5 nights or dies on the first night?" She asked. "Well it's up to you. If want to kill me, then kill me. I'm not going to stop you. If you let me live well … you already know i'm not going to die tonight don't you?" I asked. "Yes, but you are going to let me mark you. Please, I want you to live through 5 night." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Demon I don't want to watch you die! I've watched you for so many years ever since you were 5. 15 years of pain and sorrow and I couldn't do anything about that." She said crying her eyes out. I walk up to her and hugged her and let her feel the warmth of my body wile tears were starting to come out of my eyes. She looked startled. "Why...sniff… are you...sniff crying for...sniff?" She asked still crying herself. "I now know that someone in this world who truly cares about me." I said.

Flashback 15 years ago

I was alone all the time no one took the time to take care of me. Dad was to drunk to do shit. Mom was gone or some shit like that. Dad said that mom was a demon vixen the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. But she left when i was a year old so i don't know my mother. My aunt always took me to Freddi Fazbear's because I felt like it was where I belong. Then that day happens. When my father's sister left me alone on accident no on purpose. They never planned for me to get out alive at all. She left me there to die by the hands of my Uncle. 5 other children were killed while I watched in horror. All my friends gone taken away from this cruel world. Once he got done with my friends something happened. Goldie saved me from that fucking monster that I call an Uncle. I don't remember anything else besides that. But who can I ask. I have no one.

Flashback end

"I never asked what is your name?" I asked. "golden Freddi… sniff… is … sniff my name. But sniff please sniff call me Goldie." She said while trying to stop the tears. We sat there for quite some time, then I looked at the time it said 3:30. "Where are the others goldie?" I asked. She didn't respond. I looked down saw her asleep in my arms. Crying yourself to sleep, "wow... she must've been really depressed and hurt to see me like that back then." I thought. "Hey wake up Goldie. I have to ask you something." I said. I blush cause Goldie kissed me on the lips and pushed her tongue down my throat and shoved me down on the ground and traped me there for a while. She let go of my arms and I wrapped them around her pulling her closer to me. She yelped in surprize by my actions while she blushed and whispered in my ear, "I love you demon. I will do anything for you even bare your child." Goldie whispered. I pulled myself to her ear and whispered, "I would die for you if you wanted me to because I owe you my life. You saved my life from that fucking monster."

Ding dong ding

"Are you going to mark me now or what?" I asked she looked at like i'm dumb. "I already did when I kissed you." She said. I look at the clock and it said 6:07. "I better get home Goldie. See you tonight." She looked like she was about to go off on god because

she wanted more time together. Then she got an idea. She looked at me and asked "can I get in your mind since i can't physically. But I can leave mentally." sure why not. I said.


	2. Chapter 2

I left the pizzeria at 6:15 and got home at 6:30. Once I walk through the door I went to my bedroom and set the alarm for 9:00 pm, then went to sleep.

Dreamland

"Goldie you here?" I yelled. Then I felt arms around my waist. The sent that she had driven me insane now, and I don't know why it does. "Does that answer your question;" She asked. turn around pull her in for a kiss. "Goldie," I said. "What do you want to do in this place?" "Hmm….. I've wanted to do this with you;" She said while pushing me down on the ground. She got on top of me. "Damn she really looks like a human female." I thought. She has every body part of a human, she had a reproductive system too. She took off her shirt and skirt only leaving her in her bra and panties. I took off my shirt while she unbuttoned my pants. I looked at her with pleading eyes. She kissed me and took off her bra. "Demon I love you. Please fuck me." She pleaded. She takes off her panties and grabs my rock hard dick shoved it into her pussy. She screams in pain and pleasure. She stops at the base and leans forward to kiss me. "Goldie you… you're … so tight. I think I'm about to cum!" I breathly said. "Well, cum I'm not going to stop you! She moaned out." She pushes herself up and down while tears streaming down her face. I put my hands on her thighs and forces her to stop. "What's wrong Goldie?" I asked concerned. "I'm happy demon, it's just that it's painful and pleasuring all at the same time." She said. I pull her down to my level to kiss her. She starts moving her hips. Each time she goes up and down the pain goes away. My feelings for her just makes me want her even more. "'Goldie," I whisper in her ear. "I love you." "I love you too demon;" she breathed out.

After about 30 minutes worth of sex, we kissed none stop. "Demon…. I…. need to talk to you… something. It's about the 5 children that died at the pizzeria." She said looking upset. "Goldie, what is it that you want to tell me?" I asked a little concerned. " do you even remember the 5 kids that died at Freddi Fazbear's?" she asked. "Yes, the only thing I don't remember is what happened after you saved me from my Uncle. Why do you ask." " Demon I'm one of the children that died there. The worst part is that you, yourself were dying from that bullet wound. The bullet..." tears start coming down her eyes while she is trying to explain to me what had happened to me 15 years ago. " I'm...sniff...so so sorry demon…sniff I...sniff...tried to stop...sniff the bleeding but" Now she's full-blown crying her eyes out because of what happened. I pull her in for a hug trying to cheer her up. " it's ok goldie...I even remember you're real name...Skyler. D. Winchester.

She unlocks my memory 15 years ago

Flashback

I wake up to find a knife in Skyler's side. I look around to see 5 kids on the ground. With my uncle standing over them with a look of pure bliss.

" **YOU...KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"** I said in a demonic voice. "OH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FUCK! If only my brother never FUCKED YOUR MOTHER then I wouldn't have to do this. Ya know what I don't think that my brother ever really cared about what happens to you at all." Uncle will said while sharpening his other knife I walk over to Skyler and pull out the knife in her side and threw it at Uncle will to buy some time to change into a demon fox. Black pointy ears on top of my head, black and red tail comes out of my tailbone, my teeth become sharper, my eyes become red and slitted pupils. Then I see Skyler blocking me. **Why are you blocking me, Skyler? He needs to pay for what he has done to you and the others. HE NEEDS TO DIIIIIEEEEEE!** I yelled in my demonic voice. DEMON CALM DOWN NOW! Skyler yelled. I turned back into my human self. Ok …. Sniff Skyler. I said while trying not to cry. Then I heard someone fire a gun. In turn around to see my Uncle have a gun pointed at me, with smoke coming out. I start coughing up blood. Then I just blackout.

End of flashback.

"I tried and I have failed you demon!" she sobbed. "You have never failed me sky. You stopped me from killing him and broke me from my other form. Fuck I should be the one who should say that I failed you." I said with tears in my eyes. "I've been missing the others, but I've missed you the most. Even though we were young I was in love with you. I just never really known till you showed yourself to me. You're not the one who failed, I'm to blame for your death and the others, I'm the one who really failed here." I pulled her close to hug her. But she had other plans. Demon you may think that this is a dream, but it's not a dream I'm in your head, and you did say that I could. So … yeah. She said happily.

"So I just had sex with you in real life?" I asked confused. She nodded. For what seemed like hours just doing nothing but cuddling with each other, I sensed something wrong with the outside world not in the dream world. "Sky I need to get up something ain't right out there, I'll be back soon, I love you Sky," I said after I kissed her, then she disappeared off in the distance. I woke up in my bed in my apartment, staring at my ceiling wondering was that real or...no it is really. I really fucked Skyler. "Is there a way to turn her back… back to a human?" I asked myself. Then I heard glass break. My black furry ears come out of my head my tail came to play. Sniffing the air for a new sent.

a\n hope you guys like the two chapters. please don't judge me. this is my first fanfic


	3. an

ok, you ca review if you want. a couple of my friends are helping me with this and it took us about three months to do chapter 1 and a month to do chapter two before i even found fanfiction so if you dont like don't read see ya

ps slow updates :p


End file.
